


May 21, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Some things are worth protecting,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he saved valuables from a destructive creature.





	May 21, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Some things are worth protecting,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he saved valuables from a destructive creature and the latter used heat vision to knock it down.

THE END


End file.
